1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hot air balloons and more particularly pertains to a hot air balloon which may be operated by radio control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hot air balloons is known in the prior art. More specifically, hot air balloons heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of recreation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected obvious constructural configurations, not withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
With respect to prior art balloon constructions, U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,066, which issued to L. H. Ruhnke on Sep. 13, 1966, discloses a balloon apparatus for detecting changes with the atmospheric electric field. U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,882, which issued to Gustavo G. Camacho and Edward J. Schackleford on Aug. 16, 1977, discloses an inflatable balloon for locating people in distress. U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,779, which issued to Merle E. Faulring and John A. Faulring on Jul. 11, 1972, discloses a balloon package which carries a radio transmitter for locating downed aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,565, which issued to Loyal E. Rice, Sr. on Sep. 13, 1977, discloses a balloon equipped location indicating device.
While the above mentioned devices are suitable for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a hot air balloon that can be remotely controlled. In this respect, the remotely controlled hot air balloon according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing recreation to hobbyists.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hot air balloons which can be used for recreation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.